


dependancy

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes suck, Especially when you have a scared little kid, M/M, Protective Derek, to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (12/3): earthquake, budge, root





	dependancy

Stiles is in his home office when the earthquake hits. He doesn’t have time to duck and take cover before everything in the room shakes. He wants to move, but his limbs won't budge.

Derek runs in holding their two-year-old, the little girl hiding her face in his neck. She's clutching onto him like a tree root to ground and soil; depending on something to protect her, so she can grow.

Derek opens his other arm to Stiles and all three of them huddle together, waiting for it to pass.

If worse comes to worst, Derek will protect them both.


End file.
